boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Scrooge McDuck
Scrooge McDuck is a featured article, which means it has been identified as one of the best articles produced by the Disney Wiki community. If you see a way this page can be updated or improved without compromising previous work, please feel free to contribute. Scrooge McDuck Background information Feature films DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Short films The Spirit of '43 (precursor) Donald-Scrooge Opus (unproduced) Scrooge McDuck and Money Mickey's Christmas Carol Sport Goofy in Soccermania Television programs The Mickey Mouse Club (cameo) DuckTales Darkwing Duck (cameo) Raw Toonage Aladdin (cameo) Mickey Mouse Works House of Mouse Mickey Mouse DuckTales (2017) Video games DuckTales 1 & DuckTales 2 DuckTales: The Quest for Gold The Lucky Dime Caper Deep Duck Trouble Disney Sports Football Disney's Party Toontown Online Kingdom Hearts II Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Disney TH!NK Fast Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion DuckTales Remastered Castle of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse (cameo) Disney INFINITY series (townsperson) Disney Magical World DuckTales: Scrooge's Loot Disney Magical World 2 Mickey's Typing Adventure Disney Tsum Tsum Disney Crossy Road Disney Emoji Blitz Park attractions Mickey's Once Upon a Christmastime Parade Light Magic Disney Dreams! Animators Ward Kimball (Scrooge McDuck and Money) David Block (Mickey's Christmas Carol)1 Voice Dallas McKennon (1960 record)2 Bill Thompson (Scrooge McDuck & Money) Alan Young (1974-2016)3 Will Ryan (Sport Goofy in Soccermania) John Kassir (Mickey Mouse; 2016-present) David Tennant (DuckTales reboot) Designer Carl Barks Inspiration Ebenezer Scrooge Uncle Bim from The Gumps4 Honors and awards Named the #1 Richest Character in Forbes magazine's Top 15 Richest Characters in 2007, 2011, and 2013. Character information Other names Mr. McDuck Uncle (or Unca) Scrooge Mr. McDee (by Launchpad McQuack) Skooge (by Bubba the Cave Duck) Scroogey/Scroogie The Masked Mallard (superheroic alter ego) Uncle Moneybags Lammiekins (by Brigitta MacBridge) The Neverrest Ninny Personality Miserly, avaricious, cantankerous, stingy, practical, caring, heroic, stubborn, honest, comical, funny, adventurous, greedy, wise, resourceful, protective, sensible, clever, hard-working, compassionate, loyal, irritable, jovial, cheap, sometimes generous, grouchy Appearance Slender duck, elderly, white feathers, both orange bill and webbed feet, spectacles, black top hat, blue or red shirt with red or grey trim (depending on the artist), red spats on his feet Occupation Business tycoon Treasure hunter "Adventure Capitalist" Alignment Good (actual) Neutral (sometimes) Goal To remain the richest duck in the world Home Scotland (birthplace) McDuck Manor, Duckburg (current residence) Relatives Donald Duck (nephew) Downy O'Drake (mother) Fergus McDuck (father) Hortense and Matilda McDuck (sisters) Gideon McDuck (brother) Rumpus McFowl (half-brother) Douglas McDuck (cousin) Pothole and Jake McDuck5 (uncles) Titus McDuck (grandfather) Gladstone Gander (nephew) Della Duck (niece) Huey, Dewey, and Louie (grandnephews) Ludwig Von Drake (unknown relation)6 Silas and Seafoam McDuck (ancestors) See Duck Family Pets Polly (parrot)7 Baron Itzy Bitzy (flea) Lucky (lemming) Clementine (cat)8 Allies Glittering Goldie, Donald Duck, Fenton Crackshell, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Daisy Duck, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Gus Goose, Ludwig Von Drake, Grandma Duck, Miss Quackfaster, Launchpad McQuack, Gyro Gearloose, Webby Vanderquack, Bentina Beakley, Brigitta MacBridge, Duckworth, Gladstone Gander, Bubba the CaveDuck, Tootsie the Triceratops, Darkwing Duck, Pluto, Ripcord McQuack, Birdie McQuack, Loopey McQuack Minions Launchpad McQuack, Gyro Gearloose, Miss Quackfaster, Bentina Beakley, Duckworth, Fenton Crackshell Enemies Beagle Boys, Flintheart Glomgold, Pete, Magica De Spell, John D. Rockerduck, Emil Eagle, Argus McSwine, Mortimer Mouse, Dracula Duck, Merlock, Dijon, The Phantom Blot, Millionara Vanderbucks, Ma Beagle, El Capitan, Joaquin Slowly, Beagle Babes (Bouffant Beagle, Boom-Boom Beagle, & Babydoll Beagle), Poe De Spell, Cinnamon Teal, Grandpa Beagle, Fritter O'Way, Lawrence Loudmouth, Toad Liu Hai, Mark Beaks, Toth-Ra, Captain Peghook Likes Money, his family, his Number One Dime, gold, ice cream (especially sea-salt ice cream), playing the bagpipes, swimming in his money bin, making money, hunting valuable treasure, adventures, hard work Dislikes His family in danger, losing money, dishonesty, Donald's temper, his nephews causing trouble, rivalries, Flintheart cheating and mocking him, being robbed, luck, laziness, gambling, Launchpad's crashing Paraphernalia His cane Number One Dime Fate Remains the world's richest duck to this day Quote "I made me fortune by being smarter than the smarties and tougher than the toughies." "Bless me bagpipes!" "Curse me kilts!" Source “After all, adventure is the mother of industry!” ―Scrooge McDucksrc Scrooge McDuck (also known as Uncle Scrooge) is a Scottish duck created by Carl Barks. He is Donald Duck's rich, miserly uncle who first appeared in Four Color Comics #178 in the story Christmas on Bear Mountain, published by Dell Comics in December of 1947. Over the decades, Scrooge has grown from being a supporting character in comic books to one of the most popular and recognizable Disney characters. No man is poor who can do what he likes to do once in a while! And I like to dive around in my money like a porpoise! And burrow through it like a gopher! And toss it up and let it hit me on the head!” ―Scrooge McDucksrc Scrooge McDuck is the richest duck in the world, a lavish title and lifestyle earned from years of hard work, well-utilized intelligence, honesty, and perseverance, and, above all, extreme thriftiness. He is an adventurer and opportunist, having trotted some of the most exotic corners of the world in search of treasure and wealth. Scrooge's expertise and creative business methods have put him leagues beyond his competition, and he carries this reputation knowingly and with pride. He has a great love for money, gold and other valuable treasure, and experiences great distress when his money is in danger, and goes to great lengths to protect his beloved fortune from getting stolen or otherwise harmed. In putting so much time and dedication into growing his wealth, however, Scrooge became somewhat of a lone cheapskate over the years. Cold and nearly unforgiving, he is deathly protective of his fortune, and seldom spends any more of it than he has to. When asked to donate to the poor, Scrooge exclaimed, "They're not worth it!". For a long period of time after gaining his extensive wealth, Scrooge practically lived alone and had little contact with his family. This would partially play into his bitterness, though things would slowly change as he opened himself up to his nephews Donald, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Scrooge would grow increasingly more compassionate as he spent more time with his nephews, going as far as to regularly invite them on his international treasure hunts as partners and loyal sidekicks. Like Donald, Scrooge can still be greedy and hot-tempered at times. A majority of his employees and business associates still consider him an imposing figure even, but he is essentially good-hearted and well-meaning. He values honesty and fair play, firmly believing that great fortune should be squarely earned. Furthermore, while he can be undoubtedly selfish at times, Scrooge will never leave behind someone in urgent need and has even rescued some of his most formidable foes from certain death. Beyond obtaining wealth, Scrooge's exploits also provided valuable lessons in both a practical and moral sense, which he would make certain to reflect on in his following years. With age, Scrooge became wise and knowledgeable, and regularly puts this wisdom to good use when raising his nephews, specifically Huey, Dewey, and Louie, and has shown pride in their eagerness to learn the value of a dollar. Wealth Scrooge has worked his way up the financial ladder from humble immigrant roots. Spending his youth in Glasgow, Scotland, he made a living shining boot. His "Old Number One" is his most famous prized possession, and has been considered to be the source of his immense fortune, However, Scrooge has privately confided to Donald and the nephews that the dime's "great luck" may only be a superstition. In 1964's Getting That Healthy, Wealthy Feeling, drawn by Tony Strobl and written by Carl Fallberg (Uncle Scrooge #50), Scrooge reveals that he earned his first dime when he was a shoeshine boy in his youth, a concept that originated from Carl Barks' and Vic Lockman's 1963 comic The Invisible Intruder (Uncle Scrooge #44), and would later reappear in the DuckTales episode "Once Upon a Dime", as well as The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck. In Of Ducks, Dimes and Destinies (Uncle Scrooge #297), it was revealed to the reader that the dime originated from the wealthy and boastful American Howard Rockerduck, father of Scrooge's future business rival, John D. Rockerduck. Touring through Glasgow, Howard tossed pocket money to some playing children, where the particular dime was caught by Scrooge's sister Matilda, who gave it to her father, Fergus McDuck. In an attempt to get Scrooge to set his mind on serious business, Fergus handed the dime to his friend Burt the ditch-digger and asked if he would go to Scrooge's street shoeshine business to shine his extra dirty boots. Getting paid with the worthless American coin after his hard work, Scrooge decided to "be smarter than the smarties and tougher than the toughies, and make money square". The dime also inspired him to seek his fortune in America. Scrooge is now the richest duck in the world, rivaled only by Flintheart Glomgold, John D. Rockerduck, and, less prominently, the maharaja of the fictional country Howdoyoustan (play on Hindustan). Scrooge is said to own "three cubic acres of cash", a phrase that origined from Barks' stories. He stores his wealth in a massive Money Bin overlooking the city of Duckburg. In the Dutch and Italian Disney comics, he regularly forces Donald and his nephews to polish the coins one by one in order to pay off Donald's debts. Scrooge will not even pay them much for this lengthily, tedious, hand-breaking work. As far as he is concerned, even thirty cents an hour is too much expenditure. Scrooge and accountant Scrooge and his accountant in Barks' The Second Richest Duck (1956). A shrewd businessman and noted tightwad, his hobbies include diving into his money like a porpoise, burrowing through it like a gopher and throwing coins into the air to feel them fall upon his skull. He is also the richest member of The Billionaires Club of Duckburg, a society which includes the most successful businessmen of the world and allows them to keep connections with each other. Glomgold and Rockerduck are also influential members of the Club. The sum of Scrooge's wealth is disputed. According to Barks' The Second Richest Duck, as noted by a TIME article, Scrooge is worth "one multiplujillion, nine obsquatumatillion, six hundred twenty-three dollars and sixty-two cents." The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck notes that Scrooge amounts to "five multiplujillion, nine impossibidillion, seven fantasticatrillion dollars and sixteen cents". In 2007, Forbes listed his wealth at a much more modest $28.8 billion. Whatever the amount, Scrooge never considers it enough; he always wants to continue earning money by any honest means possible. He also extremely uwilling to spend any of his fortune, and always thinks of plans to decrease his expenses as much as possible, and lives an overall frugal lifestyle. Age Scrooge is depicted as an elderly duck. The only time a specific age was stated was in the 1955 one pager comic, Watt An Occasion (Uncle Scrooge #12), by Scrooge's creator Carl Barks, where Scrooge celebrates his 75th birthday. According to the comic Zio Paperone e l'oro del Klondike ("Uncle Scrooge and the Gold of the Klondike"), by master Disney artist Romano Scarpa, Scrooge was born in 1897, making him 73 years of age when the story was first published in 1970. However, in Don Rosa's The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck, Scrooge celebrates his 10th birthday in 1877 (according to the cover of the comic book), thus making him 80 years old when he meets his nephews in the last chapter of the series, of which the comic book cover shows the year 1947. In DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp he refers to 40 years as "most of his life", placing his age under 80 years. History Creation; 1940-1950 Scrooges1stAppearance Scrooge in his first appearance, Christmas on Bear Mountain. Scrooge, elderly uncle of previously established character Donald Duck, made his first named appearance in Christmas on Bear Mountain in December 1947, a story written and drawn by Disney Legend Carl Barks. His appearance may have been based on a similar-looking, nameless Scottish character from the 1943 propaganda short The Spirit of '43. In Christmas on Bear Mountain, Scrooge was a bearded, bespectacled, reasonably wealthy old duck, visibly leaning on his cane, and living in isolation in a "huge mansion". Scrooge's misanthropic thoughts in this first story are quite pronounced: "Here I sit in this big lonely dump, waiting for Christmas to pass! Bah! That silly season when everybody loves everybody else! A curse on it! Me—I'm different! Everybody hates me, and I hate everybody!" Barks later reflected, "Scrooge in Christmas on Bear Mountain was only my first idea of a rich, old uncle. I had made him too old and too weak. I discovered later on that I had to make him more active. I could not make an old guy like that do the things I wanted him to do."9 In Scrooge's second appearance, the 1948 Barks comic The Old Castle's Secret, Scrooge's Scottish ancestry was first established. It was also the first time that Scrooge took his nephews on a treasure hunt, something that would be a recurring theme in many more comics to come. While Barks was developing Uncle Scrooge's character, he also introduced many famous aspects of Scrooge's life that have since become iconic of the character. In Voodoo Hoodoo (1949), Scrooge could be seen bathing in his money for the first time, while in Billions to Sneeze At (1951), the idea of Scrooge swimming in his money was introduced. Scrooge's Money Bin made its first appearance in 1952's The Big Bin on Killmotor Hill, and Scrooge's characteristic Number One Dime first appeared in The Round Money Bin (1953). 1950-1980 Enhanced-buzz-16314-1385070017-33 Scrooge as he appears in The Magic Hourglass (1950). The Magic Hourglass, first published in September 1950, was one of the first stories to change the focus of the Duck stories from Donald to Scrooge. During the story, several themes were introduced for Scrooge. Donald first mentions in this story that his uncle practically owns Duckburg (a statement that Scrooge's rival John D. Rockerduck would later put in dispute). Scrooge first hints that he was not born into wealth, as he remembers buying the Hourglass in Morocco when he was a member of a ship's crew as a cabin boy. It is also the first story in which Scrooge mentions speaking another language besides his native English and reading other alphabets besides the Latin alphabet, as during the story, he speaks Arabic and is able to read the Arabic alphabet. The latter theme would be developed further in later stories. Barks and current Scrooge writers have depicted Scrooge as being fluent in Arabic, Dutch, German, Mongolian, Spanish, Mayan, Bengali, Finnish, and various dialects of Chinese. Scrooge acquired this knowledge from years of living or traveling to the various regions of the world where those languages are spoken. In The Magic Hourglass, Scrooge was shown in a more positive light than in previous stories, but his more villainous side was present too. Scrooge is seen in this story attempting to reacquire a magic hourglass that he gave to Donald, before finding out that it acted as a protective charm for him. Scrooge starts losing one billion dollars each minute and comments that he will go bankrupt within 600 years. This line is a parody of Orson Welles's line in Citizen Kane “You know, Mr. Thatcher, at the rate of a million dollars a year, I'll have to close this place in... 60 years”. To convince his nephews to return it, he pursues them throughout Morocco, where they had headed to earlier in the story. Memorably during the story, Scrooge interrogates Donald by having him tied up and tickled with a feather in an attempt to get Donald to reveal the hourglass's location. Scrooge finally manages to retrieve it, exchanging it for a flask of water, as he had found his nephews exhausted and left in the desert with no supplies. As Scrooge explains, he intended to give them a higher offer, but he just could not resist having somebody at his mercy without taking advantage of it. Disney-comics-born-in-the-funnies-scrooge-feat-2 Scrooge and Donald in the opening page to Only a Poor Old Man (Uncle Scrooge #1). In 1952, the first story with Uncle Scrooge as its titular character appeared, called Only a Poor Old Man. With the success of the first tryout issues with Scrooge as its titular character, Scrooge began starring in his own comic book series, called Uncle Scrooge. Ever since, Scrooge, besides being featured in many more Uncle Scrooge-titled adventure comics, has also starred in a large amount of one-pagers, which were often centered around his extreme stinginess. The above mentioned stories all being written and drawn by Carl Barks, Scrooge was never used by any other writer or artist until his appearance in a 1950 comic called Trail Blazer by Bob Moore, followed by many more artists and writers who picked up the Scrooge character for their own stories. Barks kept writing and drawing Uncle Scrooge comics until his retirement in 1967. Late in 1954, Carl Barks was asked by the Disney Studios if he would be free to write a script for a Scrooge McDuck 7-minute animated cartoon.10 Scrooge was a huge success in the comic books at the time, and Disney now wanted to introduce the miserly duck to theater audiences as well. Barks supplied the studios with a detailed 9-page script, which was accompanied by a synopsis telling the story of the happy-go-lucky Donald Duck working for the troubled Scrooge who tries to save his money from a hungry rat.11 Barks also sent some sketches of his ideas for the short, including a money-sorting machine, which Barks had already used on the cover of one of the Uncle Scrooge issues.12 The script was never used as Disney soon after decided to concentrate on TV shows instead. 5yx5 Scrooge in his animated debut, Scrooge McDuck and Money. Scrooge's first appearance in animated form (save for a brief cameo appearance on the Mickey Mouse Club television series) was in the 1967 theatrical featurette Scrooge McDuck and Money, in which he teaches his nephews some basic financial tips. In this featurette, Scrooge was voiced by veteran voice actor Bill Thompson, who had previously voiced a number of other Scottish characters, including Jock from Lady and the Tramp. In the short, Huey, Dewey, and Louie come to Scrooge with their piggy bank in hand, wanting advice on how they can save it and one day become wealthy like Scrooge. Scrooge agrees that the boys should learn more about money, and begins with a history, first talking about ancient forms of money. After several other lessons, Scrooge leads the boys into his boardroom and accepts their piggy bank, making them stockholders. Scrooge takes a small fee for his time and consultation, informing the boys that good things are never free. In the 1970s, Barks wrote the scripts of multiple Donald Duck-themed comics centered around the Junior Woodchucks, featuring Scrooge in a neutral or even antagonistic role towards the scouting group. 1980-1990 Uncle-scrooge-mcduck-36749825-1440-900 Scrooge portraying Ebenezer Scrooge in Mickey's Christmas Carol. A decade later, Scrooge starred as his namesake, Ebenezer Scrooge, in the 1983 featurette Mickey's Christmas Carol. Scrooge has the same role as the in the original story; a miser enlisting Bob Cratchit (played by Mickey Mouse) but paying him poorly. After being warned by his deceased friend Jacob Marley (Goofy), he is visited by the Ghosts of Christmas Past (Jiminy Cricket), Present (Willie the Giant), and Future (Pete). Scrooge changes his ways and becomes a better person. The feature also marked the first time Scrooge's voice actor, the late Alan Young, voiced Scrooge in an animated production. Young had previously voiced Scrooge (and various other characters) in An Adaptation of Dickens' Christmas Carol, Performed by The Walt Disney Players, on which Mickey's Christmas Carol was based. Alan wrote the album along with Alan Dinehart, and both were credited for adapting the story in the featurette, as well. The success of Mickey's Christmas Carol added to Scrooge's popularity in the United States, and the character would begin to appear far more frequently in different facets of the Disney company beyond comics, including television and theme parks, such as Donald Duck's 50th Birthday event in 1984. Sport Goofy in Soccermania In 1987, Scrooge starred in the television special Sport Goofy in Soccermania, opposite Huey, Dewey, Louie, and classic Disney character Goofy. That same year, in September, Scrooge would star in what is arguably his most iconic role in animation, DuckTales, a series loosely based on the original Carl Barks comics, that followed the adventures of McDuck and his youngest nephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie (now under Scrooge's care as Donald went off to the Navy). The show went on to become a massive hit and familiarized Scrooge McDuck and his recurring themes with generations of American audiences. 1990-present LifeAndTimesOfScroogeCover Cover art to the trade paperback of The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck. From 1992 to 1996, Don Rosa wrote and illustrated The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck, a serial detailing Scrooge's fictional biography from his childhood in 1877 Scotland, to his debut appearance in 1947. The series was published in Uncle Scrooge issues 285-296. Carl Barks' wrote his final Uncle Scrooge adventure comic, Horsing Around with History (Uncle Scrooge Adventures #33), in 1994. The artwork was done by William Van Horn. Throughout the early 2000s, Scrooge would appear as a recurring member of the Mickey Mouse ensemble cast, making appearances in a number of projects involving Mickey, Donald or multiple famous Disney characters such as House of Mouse (2001), Mickey Mouse (2013), and a slew of video games. His comics would also remain popular around the world and are, by far, his most active medium, even to this day. In the United States, the Uncle Scrooge comic book series is currently being published by IDW Publishing. In 2002, Forbes magazine named Scrooge McDuck history's fourth richest fictional character at $8.2 billion but moved him down to sixth place in 2005. In 2006, Scrooge was moved back up to third place, with a worth of $10.9 billion, trailing only Oliver "Daddy" Warbucks and Charles Montgomery Burns. In 2007, the self-made Scottish businessman finally got on the top of the Forbes Fictional 15 with a net worth of $28.8 billion. That same year, Glasgow City Council added Scrooge to its list of "Famous Glaswegians", alongside the likes of Billy Connolly, Sir Alex Ferguson, and Charles Rennie Mackintosh. In 2009, Scrooge landed in second place on Forbes' list and eventually made it back to first place in 2011, and again in 2013. Also in 2011, Scrooge interacted with the cast of Darkwing Duck for the first time, in a crossover comic (though it is not considered canon as it was disapproved by Disney). Scrooge in treasure 2017 Scrooge and his hoard of treasure, as depicted in 2017's revival of DuckTales. In 2017, Disney premiered a reboot of DuckTales, with Scrooge returning as the lead. Along with a majority of the voice talent, Scrooge was recast, with actor David Tennant stepping in to assume the role. In promotion for the 2017 series, Disney released a Public Service Announcement that played in theaters before a few films in the summer movie season. It featured Scrooge and other DuckTales characters reminding audiences to turn off their phones during their screenings.13 On August 8, 2017, Disney commissioned for The Film Theorists (a YouTube personality) to create a video analyzing, discussing,, and ultimately finalizing just how rich Scrooge McDuck is. By the end of the video, it was estimated that Scrooge owns $333,927,633,863,527.10 worth of gold coins alone, making him a trillionaire.14 DuckTales Scrooge with his nephews in the opening to DuckTales. In the DuckTales series, Scrooge has adopted the nephews (due to Donald leaving home and joining the Navy) and, as a result, his rougher edges are smoothed out somewhat. While most of his traits remain from the comics, he is notably more jovial and less irritable in the series. In the Season 1 episode "Once Upon a Dime", Scrooge credits his improved temperament to the nephews and Webby, saying that "for the first time since I left Scotland, I have a family." Though Scrooge is far from heartless in the comics, he is rarely so openly sentimental. While he still hunts for treasure in DuckTales, many episodes focus on him attempting to thwart villains. He remains, however, just as tightfisted with money as he has always been. Scrooge displays a strict code of honor, insisting that the only valid way to acquire wealth is to "earn it square" and he goes to great lengths to thwart those (sometimes even his own nephews) who gain money dishonestly. This code also prevents him from ever being dishonest himself, saying that "Scrooge McDuck's word is as good as gold." He also expresses great disgust at being viewed by others as a greedy liar and cheater. The show fleshed out his upbringing by depicting his life as an individual who worked hard his entire life to earn his keep and fiercely defends it against those who were truly dishonest: a value he teaches his nephews. Also, it was shown that money is no longer the most important thing in his life. For one episode, he is under a love spell, which causes him to lavish his time on a goddess over everything else. The nephews and Webby find out that the only way to break the spell is to make the person realize that the object of their love will cost them something they truly love. The children make it appear that Scrooge's love is allergic to money; however, he simply decides to give up his wealth so he can be with her. Later, when he realizes that he'll also have to give up his nephews to be with her, the spell is immediately broken, showing that family is the most important thing to him. Similarly, Scrooge, after regaining his wealth after it got lost in cyberspace (and his nephews unintentionally making their misadventure even worse when they mistook his savings account for a computer game), briefly celebrated his regaining his wealth, although he eventually grew despondent, feeling that there was a "better treasure" where he was going (at the time, due to miscommunication between Scrooge and Dr. Quackerpelt, Scrooge believed that he had been diagnosed as terminally ill, when Quackerpelt was, in fact, trying to tell Scrooge that he had been trying to repair a grandfather clock that his nephews broke). In the comic book continuation of Darkwing Duck, Scrooge comes in at the end of the first arc to help re-organize the Quackwerks corporation, naming Launchpad its CEO. Raw Toonage Scrooge appeared as the host of the series' third episode. Here, he has bought an incredibly advanced security system to guard his vault. Although he has been told it's the best security system known to man, Scrooge first wants it to get the "Scrooge McDuck Seal of Approval". In order to do so, Scrooge tests the system by using increasingly more extreme ways to break into his own vault. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Scrooge, along with Daisy and Aunt Gertie, visits Donald and the nephews for Christmas Day. After dinner, he sings carols while playing his beloved piano. Like the other adults, Scrooge is oblivious to the repeating Christmas Day. When the boys try to "liven things up", the piano is destroyed and everything is ruined, leaving the family in despair. The next repeat day, the boys make it the best Christmas ever, even singing the carols with Scrooge. Mickey Mouse Works Scrooge was featured in three cartoons in the TV series Mickey Mouse Works. In "Around the World in Eighty Days", he takes on the role of the story's main antagonist Lord Abermarle, who challenges Mickey (playing the role of Phileas Fogg), who just won a fortune, to travel around the globe in only 80 days and if he fails, the fortune goes to Scrooge. By the time Mickey got from India to America, Scrooge cheats to win by stealing the coal from Mickey's ship back to England. Despite this, Mickey still manages to succeed and Scrooge is persuaded by his colleagues to hold his part of the deal and give Mickey his fortune. In "A Midsummer Night's Dream", he plays the role of Donald's uncle and goes to the duke, played by Ludwig Von Drake, after the woman Donald is betrothed to, Minnie, refuses to marry him. In the end, he watches Donald marry Daisy while Minnie marries Mickey. Scrooge also briefly appears in "Mickey's Christmas Chaos", where he and the nephews were carolers as part of Mickey's over-the-top decorations. House of Mouse Scrooge appeared in a few House of Mouse episodes. His most notable appearance is in "House of Scrooge", where he buys the club from Pete. At first, Mickey was overjoyed with Pete's departure but became distressed when Scrooge's new "innovations" began to kick in. Scrooge changed the entire show and even replaced Huey, Dewey, and Louie with a radio. In the end, when he sees that his budget cuts have driven the audience away, Scrooge claims that he cannot stand show business anymore and takes his money back from Pete, making Pete the club's landlord again. He also appears in "Snow Day" (where he is seen with a wheelbarrow full of "cold-hard" cash out in the snowy city streets) and "Goofy for a Day" (in the Penguin Waiters advertisement). Furthermore, an advertisement for Scrooge McDuck Savings & Loan is shown in the episode "Rent Day". Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Twiceuponaxmas 140 Scrooge in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas. This Christmas holiday, Scrooge is the host at his mansion and invites Donald, Daisy, and the nephews over for the season. On Christmas Eve, the boys swipe Scrooge's tasty cookies and are sent to their room by Donald, who is ready to give them harsh discipline, but Scrooge volunteers to talk to them. In their room, he tells them the tale of Santa Claus and that if you act naughty, you won't get presents. Scrooge also tells them about his own past and reveals that he never got what he always wanted: getting a place on Santa's list. The boys decide to travel to the North Pole to write their names on the list themselves after realizing how naughty they had been that year. When they finally get to the list, however, they put Scrooge's name on it instead of theirs. The next morning, Scrooge finally gets what he always wanted--a pair of bagpipes. Santa also left the boys gifts for thinking of Scrooge instead of themselves. One of the gifts is opened by the nephews right away - earplugs for Scrooge's poor bagpipe-playing. At the end of the story, Scrooge can be seen wearing his native Scottish costume while playing his bagpipes, while Donald and the nephews try to cover their ears. Later on, when Pluto goes missing, Scrooge purchases a snow plow company to help find him. After Mickey and Pluto are reunited, Scrooge joins Mickey, Minnie, Pluto, and the others as they sing carols at Mickey's house. Mickey Mouse Scrooge (Mickey Mouse 2013) Scrooge in Mickey Mouse. Scrooge appeared in the episode "Goofy's First Love", where Mickey, Donald, and Goofy visit him in his large mansion in hopes of him making Goofy fabulously wealthy. However, in his miserly nature, he immediately denies them, thus letting his butler kick the trio out. He later reappears a few times throughout the episode, being pestered by the trio twice. Near the end of the episode, he can be seen attending Goofy's "wedding". He also appears in the episode "No", where he asks Mickey if he can borrow five dollars. Later on, however, he returns the money he borrowed, plus interest, out of appreciation for Mickey's kindness. At the end of the episode, Scrooge and the other characters ask to watch TV alongside Mickey, only to be politely turned away. In "Duck the Halls: A Mickey Mouse Christmas Special", Scrooge joins his family (Daisy, Ludwig Von Drake, Huey, Dewey, and Louie) as they migrate to the south during the cold winter season. Donald, wanting to experience Christmas, decides to stay behind. Scrooge is upset with the news but suggests that he and the others enjoy their migration in assumption that Donald will hate the cold and join them shortly. During the wait, he openly misses his nephew. Daisy eventually calls Donald, and it appears he became deathly ill due to the harsh weather conditions of the north. Daisy rallies Scrooge and the others for a rescue mission, but before they leave, Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, and Pluto arrive with Donald. It is then decided that they'll all spend Christmas in the south, to allow the ducks to enjoy the festivities as well. Santa Claus gifts Scrooge and Ludwig with a telescope and a bag of money respectively, though they quickly remedy the mix-up. Scrooge is last seen on the beach with the rest of the family, playing checkers with Ludwig. Furthermore, Scrooge made appearances in the episodes "Three-Legged Race", where he teams up with his nephew Donald to compete in the titular race, and "Year of the Dog", where he is among the guests at Mickey's Chinese New Year celebration. DuckTales (2017) Scrooge returns in the animated reboot of the 1987-90 series, voiced by David Tennant. In this continuity, Scrooge was once a fearless adventurer that partook in daring escapades, with Donald and Della by his side. After an incident evidently involving Della, Scrooge and Donald became distant and remained estranged for ten years. Scrooge, meanwhile, would retire from adventuring. Though his stories remained legendary throughout Duckburg, Scrooge became bored of his domesticated life and longed for the excitement that came with the death-defying adventures of his past. One day, Scrooge encounters Donald and learns that Mrs. Beakley agreed to have the former watch over his grandnephews (Huey, Dewey, and Louie) while Donald is at a job interview. During their stay, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby accidentally unleash several ancient spirits that begin to cause havoc. Scrooge defeats each of them, and though initially upset with his nephews disobeying him, Scrooge comes to appreciate the kids for adding some excitement to his life once more and invites them to join his journey to find the Jewel of Atlantis. After the adventure, Donald comes to terms with Huey, Dewey, and Louie's adventurous spirits, and gives them permission to visit Scrooge from time to time. After Donald's houseboat catches fire, however, Scrooge warmly invites his nephews to live with him in McDuck Manor. Cameos The Mickey Mouse Club Scrooge McDuck Scrooge's first animated appearance in the opening sequence to Mickey Mouse Club. Scrooge made an extremely short cameo appearance in the animated opening sequence of the 1950s television series Mickey Mouse Club. He is briefly seen popping out of the hat of the Big Bad Wolf. This is also quite notably his first appearance in animation, preceding Scrooge McDuck and Money. The opening to the programming block The Disney Afternoon featured multiple characters from the incorporated cartoon series being brought to life from a piece of paper and coloured by paintbrushes. These characters included several members of the recurring DuckTales cast, including Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Webby, Mrs. Beakley, and Scrooge himself. In the beginning, one of the paintbrushes accidentally colors Scrooge's hat a yellow dotted pink, which is fixed when Scrooge points it out. Scrooge was briefly seen on a billboard in the Darkwing Duck episode "Tiff of the Titans". In the Aladdin episode "The Day the Bird Stood Still", when the sorceress asks Aladdin for a higher price, Genie's briefly transforms into Scrooge's and, imitating Scrooge's iconic voice, says: "Ah, a woman after me own heart!" Video games Kingdom Hearts series Scrooge KHII Scrooge appears as a minor character in the Kingdom Hearts series, as the owner of the Sea-salt ice cream business. The flavor had been popular when he was young, and he is trying to get the ice cream to become popular again. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Scrooge rewards Ventus for saving him from Unversed by giving him three lifetime passes to Disney Town, telling him to give two to "grown-ups". He also speaks with Aqua briefly and sells Lea and Isa sea-salt ice cream. In Kingdom Hearts II, Scrooge lives in Hollow Bastion with his three grandnephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. He is still selling sea-salt ice cream and finally has success towards the end of the game. He also offers a skateboard mini-game. The end credits show him reunite with Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Pluto, his nephews, and Chip and Dale. Toontown Online Scrooge's only appearance in Toontown Online is in the game's original loading video, where he vists his employee Gyro Gearloose. Inside Gyro's lab, Scrooge finds an inactive "Cog" with a sign saying "Do Not Touch!" As cheap as he is, Scrooge still activates the "Cog" thinking it would be a big "help" to Toontown and would earn him money. However, the big "Cog" starts an endless production of other Cogs, from The Big Cheese to Pencil Pushers and Robber Barons, which makes the machine malfunction and causes the production to speed up. Nervous, Scrooge watched in horror while the Cogs fly away from the first Cog's orders. The Cog comes up to Scrooge, and the screen fades to black. Scrooge's current location is unknown, and he cannot be encountered in the game itself. Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion ScroogeMcDuckepic-mickey-3ds Scrooge in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion. Scrooge was among the many Disney characters that were taken to Wasteland by the witch Mizrabel in an attempt to drain them of their paint. After Mickey finds him, he serves as the game's shopkeeper to give Mickey items and power-ups. In addition, Mickey can also summon Scrooge for assistance, and he will attack enemies, using his cane as a pogo stick like in the DuckTales NES games. He also asks that Mickey calls him Uncle Scrooge, considering him an honorary nephew as Donald's best friend. Disney INFINITY Scrooge makes a cameo appearance in Disney INFINITY. In the 3DS version, when he appears on the board, he will say this board needs to be more classy. So, he hides on a space and moves each turn until a player or the CPU lands on it and it gets a lot of coins. He is also available as an unlockable townsperson costume. In 3.0, he is a sidekick character who can assist in battle in the Toy Box. The Duckforce Rises In the mobile game, Scrooge teams up with Donald and Gyro Gearloose to save Duckburg from an apocalypse caused by Magica De Spell. Scrooge is playable in the game, and with progression, a costume of his Klondike-self can be unlocked. Other video games Outside of the above mentioned games, Scrooge's other video game appearances include starring as the playable character in the four DuckTales video games (DuckTales, DuckTales 2, DuckTales: The Quest for Gold, and DuckTales Remastered). He is also a secret playable character in the 2008 quiz game Disney TH!NK Fast. Raw Toonage Scrooge is also featured in some of the Disney Sports titles, as well as serving as a theme park tycoon in Disney Party. In the closing titles of the remastered Castle of Illusion, Scrooge can be seen amongst the crowd of Disney characters in the form of a silhouette. Disney Parks Scrooge Character central Scrooge posing for a photo at Disneyland. Scrooge is a semi-common character in the Disney Parks. His appearances in the US parks were especially common during the original run of DuckTales and The Disney Afternoon. He is now mostly seen at Tokyo Disneyland and Disneyland Paris. In the North American parks, he is often seen during exclusive meet-and-greet sessions for annual passholders. He also appeared in the Disney's Magical Express bus videos. Disneyland Resort In Califronia, Scrooge rarely appears, save for brief appearances in holiday renditions of World of Color. Walt Disney World Resort Scrooge regularly makes appearances at the Magic Kingdom during the Christmas season. Up until 2014, he appeared on his own float during Mickey's Once Upon a Christmastime Parade. At Disney's Hollywood Studios, he briefly appears in Jingle Bell, Jingle BAM!, as Ebenezer Scrooge. In 2013, he made meet-and-greet appearances near Main Street along with Ludwig Von Drake, as part of the Long-Lost Friends Weeks. In 2018, Scrooge became a regular meet-and-greet character in Disney's Animal Kingdom as part of Donald's Dino-Bash. Tokyo Disney Resort At Tokyo Disneyland, Scrooge makes regular appearances at the World Bazaar and often appears in Mickey's Toontown. Scrooge's likeness is also featured in the candy shop, Duck Family Chocolate Competition. As part Tokyo Disneyland's 35th anniversary celebration, Scrooge is amongst the characters featured in the Dreaming Up! daytime parade. In Tokyo DisneySea, Scrooge was the star of the Christmas show, A Little Tale of Christmas, as a miser who only cares about money, while Mickey and friends try to give him the spirit of Christmas. Also in Tokyo DisneySea, Scrooge is said to be the founder and owner of McDuck's Department Store, and is featured in the home goods store, Villa Donaldo Home Shop. Category:Character Category:DuckTales Characters Category:DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp Characters Category:DuckTales (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:Mickey's Christmas Carol Characters Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Characters Category:Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by David Tennant Category:Characters voiced by Alan Young